crepúsculo es real
by Alice Black wolf
Summary: los protagonistas de crepúsculo han decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, y que mejor lugar que Forks donde dieron vida al fenómeno mundial. pero que pasara cuando lleguen a su destino y se topen con una familia de apellido Cullen Y con unos jóvenes de lo mas descomunales? mi primer fic no sean tan malas :)
1. Chapter 1

CREPUSCULO ES REAL

PREFACIO

Los protagonistas de crepúsculo después de haber terminado la saga deciden tomarse unas vacaciones no planeadas y que mejor lugar que Forks donde dieron vida a la historia al fenómeno mundial. Pero que pasara cuando lleguen a su destino se topen con una familia de apellido Cullen y un grupo de jóvenes descomunales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer y también tome prestados los nombres de los actores Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart y Taylor Lautner**** pero la historia es completamente mía.**

_**ROBERT POV**_

El sol me pego directo en los ojos como si me dijera: "Levántate flojonazo".

¿Como era posible que hubiera olvidado cerrar las persianas? Ya era malo que el sol se colara atraes de ellas, parecía que dormía a la intemperie, pero no tenia ganas de levantarme y cerrarlas por lo que me tape con las cobijas.

TRICK TRIC TRICK

RING RING RING

No, pensE con fastidio.

Mi celular y mi despertador empezaron a sonar como locos.

-Dios- me queje.

Me había tomado un mes de vacaciones con la esperanza de descansar y relajarme, pero parecía que nadie estaba de acuerdo, todos estaban confabulando en mi contra, ¿Qué acaso no me merezco un poco de paz?

Me sente en la cama e intente sacarme un poco el estupor aun que sin mucho éxito, estire la mano y apague el despertador pero dudaba en contestar.

Pele interior mente un momento respecto a atender la llamada o no, pero final mente llegue a una solución, no contestaría, eran mis vacaciones y el trabajo puede esperar un mes.

RING RING RING

Fulmine al celular con la mirada hasta que por fin dejo de sonar.

Sonreí mientras me volvía a acostar, bien dispuesto a retomar mi descanso, pero estaba cantando victoria demasiado pronto.

RING RING RING

-Con un demonio- gruñí mientras me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Ahora no era mi celular sino el teléfono.

¿Qué les pasaba?, ¿Es que acaso ya no podía dormir hasta las nueve de la mañana sin ser molestado?, no iba a contestar, que contestara la contestadora.

Pip.

-Robert se que estas ahí así que contesta.

_**Hola chicas este es mi primer fic espero que les guste el primer capitulo se que es un poco corto pero si tengo review subre uno mas largo.**_

_**Besos Zamary**_


	3. Chapter 3 el viaje inesperado

**EL VIAJE INESPERADO**

**Discrimer: Los personajes son de s.m. la historia es mía y también tome los nombres de algunos actores de crepúsculo.**

No me levante, ni siquiera me moví.

Todo quedo en silencio unos minutos pero conocía lo suficiente a Kristen para saber que no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

-Bien yo hablare… Hable con Taylor esta mañana para ir a tomar un café pero me dijo que no podía por que tenia que tomar un vuelo Forks por que dejo su agenda en el set de grabación y quería recuperarla entonces se me ocurrió que podíamos pasar nuestras vacaciones los tres ahí, ¿no es grandioso?, Taylor estuvo de acuerdo- conto ella.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Que propio de Kristen era hacer cosas de esta naturaleza, pero no era eso lo que me sorprendía sino el echo de que quisiera pasar sus vacaciones ah. No por que el lugar fuera malo, sino por el hecho de que no había hoteles, ya que cuando estábamos filmando las películas de crepúsculo descubrimos que el hotel mas cercano se encontraba en Port Ángeles.

-Ya se lo que estas pensando "¿Donde nos vamos a quedar?" ¿Pues que crees? Hable la producción y les pedí que nos prestaran la casa que utilizamos para grabar, ¿Y que crees que me dijeron? ¡Que si! Así que alístate y empaca iré por ti en una hora. Ok. Bey.

Pip.

Me quite la almohada de la cabeza y me pase la mano por el cabello.

Era mejor que me pusiera de pie y empezara a empacar ya que si le decía que no iria, ella empezaría diciendo que no quería que conviviéramos, pero cuando mis amigos me invitaban a una fiesta o a cualquier otro sitio siempre tenia tiempo pero cuando ella quería hacer algo yo siempre estaba muy ocupado.

Suspire con fastidio.

Retire las cobijas y Salí de la cama directo al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar abrí la regadera y comencé a desnudarme.

De nuevo a Forks, pensé.

Forks era un lugar hermoso aun que un poco anticuado, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, mi preocupación radicaba en el hecho de que quería librarme un poco del papel de vampiro y volver ahí seria como si fuera nuevamente Edward Cullen y eso era precisamente lo que no quería. Quería que me vieran en la verdadera acción y no como un romántico y anticuado vampiro.

Sentí el agua caliente tocar mi piel y eso me so darme cuenta que mientras pensaba me había mentido a la regadera. Deje de pensar y comencé a bañarme, tome el shampo y vertí una pequeña cantidad en mis manos, con la que comencé a lavarme el pelo, después tome el jabón comencé hacer espuma con las manos para tallarme el cuerpo.

Cuando termine saque una toalla y me envolví la cintura con ella.

Sali del baño en el mismo instante en que sono mi teléfono.

**Hola!**

**PERDONENME POR TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR CAPITULO PERO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO.**

**Antes que nada quiero darles las grasias por tomarce la molestia de leer mi fic espero que les guste.**

**¿Quién será quen llama?**

**Besos Zamary**


End file.
